Jaimie Please don't Marry him
by Howarand
Summary: Jamie Alexander was engage to Peter Facinelli. they was great until Matt Dallas show up in her front door telling her not to marry Peter. what will happened to them. what had happened in their pass from shooting Kyle Xy.
1. don't marry Him

"Matthew what are you doing here?' yell Jaimie crossing her arms.  
She hasn't seeing him for like five years and two months. It like I was counting the date thought Jaimie.  
Jaimie has been living a happy life without him, and now he step in front of Jaimie door without calling being saying Hi visit her.  
Actually he used to call her but she wasn't picking the phone up.  
"Who does he think he is?' coming to my house without permission, coming to my house in like five years?  
"Did he think she would sweep over him until he decided to come back, taking him back with open arms?  
Then he was very wrong.  
"I come because I love you Jaimie I don't want you to marry him, he's not good enough for you."

"How dare you come in my house, and says my fiancé is not good enough for me Matt?' Shouted Jaimie. She was laterally about to explode.  
"Jaimie, Please Listen, I can explain."

"What is there to explain about, Matt?' "You have chosen what you wanted to do with your life, and now I move on.

"I wanted to stay, Jaimie, It just.

"Your career was more important to you than me right?' interrupted Jaimie.  
Jaimie I thought, It was but."

"But nothing Matt." you had chose your career over me; you know what, I don't even want to hear it not like it's my business anymore.'

Matt wanted her to understand, but she was having a hard time understanding him.  
"I am sorry Jaimie, how many times do I have to say it." He says desperately.

"I don't care if you say it or not Matt, sorry not going to change anything, would it, and trust me, I wouldn't want anything more to change, I love my Fiancé.

"So you love someone, that already have three kids ten years older than you, is that right?' Spat Matt.  
He tries to keep it calm, it didn't seem it was doing any good for him.

"Get Out," Jaimie Spat. "Get out before I call the police on you."  
"Matt was really hurt by her tone with him, he known that he say something that pass the bridge, he was sorry for that.  
How will he deal with her marrying to another man?' How could he cope with out her?'

The day he had leave her for his carrier was the worst mistake he ever made, He thought his career was more important to him.  
When had he leaves her, that's when he knows, to never chose a career over love.

Matt walk out of the door, his heart beating likes treason.  
It seems Jaimie really love Peter he thought, he knows love wasn't about age didn't he learn enough from filming Kyle xy.

They say when you love someone, if they love someone else, which you need to let them go. How a goods is it?' having you're love one falling in someone else arms. Is it the right choice?  
Will he let her go, will he let her be happy with this man.  
Jaimie went to her bed feeling sick inside. She didn't feel like going off ground with her fiancé anymore she was too sick to go anywhere.


	2. I am sorry

**TV Shows » Kyle XY » Jaimie Please don't Marry him**

**Author: Howarand**

**Rated: T - English - Romance/Mystery - Reviews: 12 - Published: 04-11-15 - Updated: 07-31-15**

**...**

**...**

Today was Jamie's day. She was excited for her marriage. She was engaged to this sexy guy named Peter Facinelli. He was gentle and sweet, and she couldn't ask for anyone

Better to be with. The time they spent together was the best for her.

Peter was a man who had been married once before to this girl named Jennie Garth. They had three daughters together. Their first-born child was born in 1997 and was

Currently 17. Her name is Luca Bella. At first she was bummed about her mom and dad separating, but found a way to cope by becoming an alcoholic. She still was unable to quit.

Peter and Jennie's second daughter's name was Lola Ray. She was born in 2001, and was 12 by the time her parents started having problems. Their youngest was only 6 when

They separated, and it appeared that it still did not affect her that much. You know, she was only six, and she couldn't really understand what was going on.

Peter met Jamie by auditioning for a show named Nurse Jackie, and Jamie thought he was really sweet and gentle. Jamie started to have feelings for him before she knew he

Had a wife and three daughters. They start hanging out everyday after work. When Jamie thought Peter was also starting to fall for her, she was so happy.

After they had been dating for two months, Peter dropped the bombshell on her. He told her he had a wife, soon to be divorced, and three daughters with her.

It was too late for Jamie to leave him, for she was in love with him. He even made her forget about her last ex, who she couldn't get over previously and had been crying every

Night over and over again.

She wouldn't let love stop her, she loved Peter, and she would marry him even though he had kids.

Jamie and her girl friends kept giggling over how they loved her soon-to-be husband. Her best, best friend's name was Bethany; they had known each other for 20 years.

Jamie met her when she was ten years old when they went to same school.

Bethany wasn't popular and neither was Jamie.

They had been enemies for all of middle school and some parts of High school.

They became close friends to best friend in the end of 9th grade. One day during lunch, Jamie had been filing into the lunchroom, looking at the floor as usual, when the sound

Of loud laughter caught her attention. Looking up shyly, she saw four popular girls surrounding a small table where Bethany was sitting. They were laughing and pointing at her,

Drawing the attention of the entire lunchroom.

"Look at what she's wearing!" one of the popular girls laughed loudly, pointing at Bethany, "it's like she found it in a garbage can!"

"And just look at her hair," another girl taunted, "when was the last time you used a brush?" All of the girls erupted into laughter, and Jamie saw tears pool in Bethany's

Downcast eyes.

Jamie wasn't usually very courageous, but something in her that day propelled her toward the group of girls. Too flustered to say anything to any of the popular girls, she

Pushed her way past the girls and grabbed Bethany arm. She pulled her up from her seat and hurriedly led her past the shocked girls and out of the lunchroom. Once they

Were out in the hallway, Jamie and Bethany slowly made eye contact?

"Wh—why did you do that?" Bethany stuttered, smiling shyly. Jamie shrugged her shoulders, still stunned that she had actually intervened. "I don't know." Suddenly, Bethany

Hugged her, and said, "I can't thank you enough. Nobody has ever stood up for me before. I owe you big time." Ever since then, they were inseparable. They did everything

Together—they did their homework together, ate dinner at one another houses, and had sleepovers every weekend. As they grew older, they only grew closer, and even after

20 years they continued to have a very special bond.

Jamie mother and Her father were happy for their daughter, they didn't like the guy she was dating, but they had supported her anyway.

Her mom and dad has-been fighting from the first month of they're dating. Their daughter wouldn't listen, you know how stubborn she his about who she date. If her parent

Couldn't convince no one could. Hell not even the government could.

So her parent Nita Carol and David, tried to let their daughters chose her own thing, because they didn't want to regretted i.t for the rest of their life.

**...**

**...**

**So this chapter mostly explains stuff, how did it happen? I know it might be boring, I just wanted you guys to understand the story what I am getting at.**

**So enjoy**


	3. Bromance

What?' "Your boyfriend." I mean ex-boyfriend came to town. What did he say? Beth ask dramatically. He said he still love me. Jaimie replied. So what are you going to do about it then Jaimie? Bethany ask her. Beth, I am engage, and I love my fiance. I am not going to do anything. And now, that bastard, made my fiance angry with me. Jaimie yelled.  
Jaimie calm down. Nothing you have to worry about. Peter will come around.  
Thanks Beth. "You always know what to say. I don't know what I would do without you." Jaimie give her best friend a sole hug. That's what best friend are for. Replied Beth over Jaimie shoulder. I don't know what you would do without me either.

**...**

**Scene break.**  
Peter saw the handsome guy with jet black hair. He was walking rather ghastly. Peter couldn't denied that he was handsome.  
Peter knew it was Jaimie ex-boyfriends. The one that will mess thing up between them.

"Hey wait up for a second. Peter calls. Catching up to Matt. Matt stop his trucking, walking small space than before. Looking at the men that stole Jaimie from him. He wanted to beat the crap out of him, bring him to the hospital with one punch.  
Would Jaimie forgives him? No. The answer is. Jaimie would never forgive him.  
Matt stop giving Peter a chance to catch up. Hey I am Peter. Peter raise his hands waiting for Matt to take it.  
"Should I estate?" Thought Matt. He's marrying Jaimie. But if I try Jaimie will be happy. A thought come through his minds. He fake a smile. "Hi I am Matt." Matt Dallas. You fiance ex-boyfriends. Yeah. "I know." respond Peter bitterly.  
Matt ignore his tone and speaking the first thing that comes to his mind. "So how are you and Jaimie doing?"  
Peter puffs his hand together, little shaking from the question. We doing great, the best actually never been better. "She and I, meant to be."  
"At least it doesn't say it, in a stone." Matt muttered.  
Excuse me. "What are you getting at?' question Peter. Never mind my friend. I was just talking to myself. I didn't mean to say it out-loud. Matt replied.  
"I am just going what I came here to say." Replied peter. Mathew. Mattoon." I don't care how your name pronounce. "I came to tell you, to stay away from Jaimie." "She's done with you. Back the hell off, away from her.  
"You scared of a competition?' That how's it is." Answer Matt cheekily. "A competition. Of who?' "You." "Who are you kidding Matt." Replied Peter cockily.  
"You know my name."" I thought you couldn't pronounce it" Matt interrupted sarcastically. That one step closer to our friendship.  
**"Back the hell off, from Jaimie. Matt." 'Like I said. "You will regrets it."** Before Matt could have make a dumb comment. Peter just walks away.  
He takes up his cell phone out, and start typing Jaimie number.  
The phone ring three times before pick up.

"Hello Peter" Beth answer Jaimie phone. Hey Bethany. "Why you are in Jaimie phone?' Peter ask her harshly. "Jaimie in the bathrooms, she forget to take it with her. Beth replied.  
Okay. Cool. "Could you tell Jaimie to call me back, when she's done doing her business on there? Sure Peter, anything for my best-friend fiance replied Beth with a smile.  
"Anything?" Peter Stop.

"Hmm you would want me to have sex with you too?'  
Beth almost drop the phone. She was dead to hers truck. She never likes peter that much. She only stand him because of Jaimie.  
She didn't understand. What did peter just say? Was she imaging it?  
She was so focus to herself when she heard Peter let out laugh, some sort of giggles. I was just kidding Beth. I love my fiance. I would never to anything to hurt her. She's my life.  
Beth fake laugh, along with Peter. She felt so uncomfortable talking to him. She needed to end their conversation short.  
Well. I will make sure, to tell her. Bye Peter. She hang up before, Peter could respond.  
She knew Petr was joking. But that not something you say when you have a fiance, close of getting married. That disrespectful.  
"Who was that Beth? Jaimie comes from the rooms all cleaned up. She was wearing a long tide jeans, and a t shirt that said. Kyle xy. On there.  
Jaimie. "You haven't wear this for like 3 years. "What made you change your mind?" Beth ask her. Jaimie looks at Beth skeptically. "It was on my top close drawers. So I just pick one up.  
Beth give her a smile. That was saying she knows something Jaimie didn't know.

Peter calls Jaimie. "He told me to tell you to give him a call back when you are free.  
He did. Jaimie ask surprise smiling. Dialing his number calling him back.  
Hi Peter. How are you doing?  
Jaimie. I am so sorry. Peter started. I know I had no reason to be mad at you. I miss you. I want to see you.  
You had something, to be mad at me Peter. "Why do you always have to be a gentleman? Beth just snort at Jaimie comment.  
"When Jaimie looks at her. She decided leaves needed to leave the room. I ditched all the work you had done. If any to blame is me replied Jaimie."  
"That's okay Jaimie. Because, you will make it up to me. Over a Pizza.  
I certainly will Peter. Least I could do. I will come to pick you up. Replied Peter.  
Okay bye peter. I love you. Love you too. And they hang up.

...

I** hope you enjoyed. I call this chapter bromance because. I don't know. just have a feeling it's a good name. It it's opposite of bromance.**

**What do you thing about Peter. What do you think about Matt.**

**Who will get the girl, will that a silly question of me. I guess you already knows that already.**


	4. catching up

TV Shows » Kyle XY » **Jaimie Please don't Marry him**

Author: Howarand

Rated: T - English - Romance/Mystery - Reviews: 12 - Published: 04-11-15 - Updated: 07-31-15

"Kids are you excited for Jamie to be your step mommy."  
Jaimie and Peter took their kids to the beach for their last time of being engage, tomorrow will be the biggest day off their life.  
Jaimie was lying on a blue chair tanning her legs and Peter kids were covering each other with sands.  
Fiona the youngest jumps on his daddy lap excitedly. "Yes daddy, I can't wait to have two moms. I will have more horses."  
Jaimie smile touching the little girl cheek giving a kiss.

"I love to be your second mom too. The little lit out a giggled climbing on to her daddy shoulder.  
Jaimie looks at Peter oldest daughter that was show, her body language. Jaimie could understand. She feels for the girl. She knows it's not easy for your mom and dad to get divorced mostly the old she was. Peter gives her oldest daughter a strong look that said to behave yourselves

After that it was an awkward long silence, between the children and Jaimie. She wanted to do anything to makes Luca feel comfortable. Everything she tried never works.  
I love to be your all you step moms. Jaimie broke the silence that was in the air. Jaimie smile at Luca. But the oldest girl just gives her a smirk. Jaimie put a smile, turning to her soon to be husband.

**Scene break**  
Bethany was walking through the mall, when she saw him. She saw Matt was walking around hanging out with a few guys and girls.

They all were laughing about something. Matt holding hands with a girl. Beth as never seeing before.  
Hey Matt. She said awkwardly. He turn around sympathize. Beth is that you…? I haven't seeing you for 7 years. What have you been to?" He awkwardly gives her a small hug.

"Yes you have to believe me, this is really me. Beth laughs.

He let go of her and looks behind him at his friends. Beth this is Miranda. She's my, she my girlfriend. Beth looks at him funny before introducing herself to Miranda that was standing awkwardly. Miranda hands were in her whip jeans. Beth leaps her hands to the short girl.

"Hi Miranda nice to meets you."

"Nice to meets you to Beth… I don't believe I heard of you before."

"What about us Matt; are you going to introduce us to this beautiful girl?" The guy that was behind Matt girlfriend Replied making Beth blush.

"Blue you Dacey and Dick can introduce yourself. You… Beth let out a laugh hearing Matt calling someone Dick. The way he said it was with a straight face too.  
Everyone was looking at Beth now. She stops her laugh looking back at them, wondering why they weren't laughing with her.

Why aren't you guys laughing? Beth commented.  
They all laugh except for the one Matt had called Dick. It's his name by the way. Replied Blue.

Oh. Beth mouth turning to circle. I am sorry; I didn't know it was your name. The guy that calls Dick shrugged his shoulder, giving her a smile that said he didn't mind.

I been more embarrasses before. Dick said giving Blue a glare. Blue let out a laugh. Sorry buddy, we weren't even friends then people says mean stuff sometimes.

"What happened?' Dacey finally spoke.

Well. Continue Dick. Back in high school when we first met. Blue was a psych jerk. He asks me, if my parent hated me so much that they give me that name.

Everyone was silent by Dick confrontation. Okay. Blue broke the silence. "I have to admit I was a spoiled brat back then, and this guy taught me, how to act normal and natural." Blue give Dick a smirk.

**_Awe_**. Cried Matt-faking tears. That the cutest thing I heard today and the gayest.

"So Matt how did you too meet? Beth asks pointing her finger at the girl he called his girlfriend Miranda. She wanted to know. She thought Matt still crying over Jaimie obviously he had moved on.  
We met two days ago, by bumping into each other, and we start talking and talking and now we are. Matt said putting his arm around his girlfriend kissing her temple.

Beth role her eyes. So how long you guys been dating. We been dating just Today. Answers Miranda. Today he called me at 10' o'clock and he asks me out. Miranda squeal.

"Guys I have to go. I have on dentist appointments to attend to."  
Dacey say hers goodbyes to everyone telling Beth it was nice to meets her one more time and storms off.

"So where were we?' Blue pretend a stretch putting his arm around Beth. So Beth are you available?' I could make you dreams come true…

I don't go with a guy, I just met with and beside you are not my time anyway. Commented Beth.  
Blue put his hands on his chest telling Beth how much it's hurt him to say that.

Dick hit Blue in the side of his head, pushing him out of the way.  
'Ouch Dickey. Why did you do that…? ´That's hurt.'

"Could you guys shut up? Yelled Matt. How come you always on each other. You both are a dick.

"Matt, I think you making a mistaking. Dickey the dick, I am not.  
Ha hah you have jokes. Dick fake laugh. Matt role his eyes turning to Beth.

Beth. How is Jaimie doing? He asks her.

She's doing okay Beth ask feeling bad.

Okay... What do you mean she's doing okay?

Matt. Calm down she's doing perfect, I just said okay to not hurt your feeling.

"Who's Jaimie? Ask Matt girlfriend.

"She's his ex-girlfriend. Answer Beth. So you have a girlfriend and you and you wooing about someone that broke your hurt. Ask Miranda hurt.

Shut up Miranda… You don't know the whole story. She wasn't the one that broke my heart… I was the one that chose my job over her and now she's marrying someone else.

Miranda look at him couldn't believe him. I think we are done Matt; I can't be your rebound girl, to9make you forget. And then she runs out of the store.

**Now let's celebrate**. Blue broke in after the long silence.

...

...

**So I hope you enjoying it. Please comment something anything it will encourage me to writes more. Tell me what's you think.**

**Should I make Beth go out with Blue or Dick.t hats your choice please put it down in your comment.**


	5. Beth friends got each other back

"Jaimie this is going to be it. Today is the day of you becoming a wife, have responsibility for your step daughter…. Are you sure you ready for that…?. Because I…"

"Yes I am sure Beth. I never been more positive in my life before."

Jaimie looks at her best friend that seems troubled by something. She couldn't figured it out but she could She could read her anywhere and anytime and tell that something was wrong with her, something Beth was hiding from her. They know each other to much to keep secret from each other. That is why their friendships work so great.

To Jaimie Beth is the sister she never have. She care about her so much not a single drama could stop that.

"Beth is something bothering you? Why ask so many question?"

Again, her best friend looks troubled. Jaimie eye her, her face turn to more concerns by Beth sadness quietists.

With a depress breath. Beth look up and down again, forming her hands together feeling awkward to let the words out.

"After you marriage you will have no time for me." She blurted out.

There she said, she let it out.

Jaimie looks at her confusingly. Why would she have no time for him?

"What do you mean Beth? I will have no time for you… You are my best friend, sister and girl crush. I will always make time for you. Nobody or nothing can stop that. Do you hear me?"

"Come here, ma baby". Beth held Jaimie in a hug for thirty second.

"I am you're really girl crush Jaimie. I didn't know you think about me that far."

"Believe it or not Yes, If I was gay you be my lesbo girl, and we would have A t-shirt, that say welcome to the lesbian party, you know what I mean. Right!" With a laugh Jaimie wink at her best friend.

If I was gay. I would kiss and yank that smart mouth out of you right at this point, but I am not. Beth joke.

"Then I am glad you not gay because I really love my mouth the way it is."

With a laugh both girls become more serious...

"Jaimie! You know what. Let have a night out we should go to the spa for you wedding tomorrow. No need to pay this will be my gift for you."

At Matt Dallas house.

"Matt what will you do about Peter marrying your girl? You are acting like you are fine with it, but I can see it in your eyes that it's eating you inside. So let have a man to man."

Matt sit up, looking at once of his best friend eyes, with no joking, no sarcasms this time, just fear and curiosity.

"I don't know man, she forget about me. She love him. She ask me to stay away, so I will."

"Damn you Matt… You wasn't the same person I met until today. When you compassionate about something you go usually go for it, try and see where it lead you to."

"Maybe I was hoping for too much then. I was a fool back then. Do you see now Blue, trying to much make me loss her, trying to be me successful over love."

So you think you loss her, why not doing anything in your will power to get her back, I am going home Matt call me if you only decided to do something about the wedding.

With that he slams the door, leaving matt thinking about his possibilities.

The next day:

Jaimie wake up, time for breakfast.

Mum what are you doing in my House? Rise in shine Jaimie, now get up and we will go over it.

With a loud yawn Jaimie went to brush her tooth

After finishing her tooth she went to th3 kitchen smelling the great food her mother had made for her.

It was pancakes, eggs, biscuit, and donuts.

"Surprise Jaimie her! Father yelled. We are sorry to budge in like that, but your mother and I wanted to give you something special, before marrying and leaving the county."

Mom dad you didn't have to do that. Jaimie give both them a hug. Jaimie your brother, he missed his flight, but he's coming later today. He weren't miss you wedding.

I hope so. Jaimie mutter. Her and her brother was so close until he has to leave, to be with his girlfriend. Now they barely see each other.

**...**

**At Peter's house.**

You kids look beautiful. Their ground mother said.

You look handsome too Peter. His grandma kiss his forehead. Peter is your Ex-wife invited to the party? His grandmother ask.

Yes she is invited. My fiancé thought it was a nice thing to do. You're Finance soon to become wife today, she has such a great heart.

Yes she is and I am going to marry that girl.

**...**

**Jaimie House.**

Jaimie you looks so beautiful. I love your side pony tail. Don't look surprise Beth you went with me to get.

It just look beautifully on this dress, it's make you look like a different person, a beautiful person.

Thanks Beth you look lovely too. I am glad I have met you, we might start in a bad start but end on a great one.

You going to make me cry Jaimie. The day finally come for you, I hope it stay like this.

"Jaimie. Your brother here. Her mum said behind the door."

I better go Jaimie for you to have time to talk to your brother. Beth leave with a smile leaving Jaimie alone waiting for her brother to enter.

"Jaimie my baby sister, you looks so beautiful, it just seems just like yesterday, I was pulling your hair and you crying for help, and I get in trouble."

I am older then you Brady remember that.

I am taller then you remember that. Replied Brady. I miss you so much, little brother. Jaimie runs through his arms.

Where your girlfriend is did she make it?

We'd broke up, things wasn't working out. I am sorry what happen.

"Jaimie this is your day let's not talking about me, I came here just for you not to brag about myself."

I just wish you were closer, I miss you so much Brad.

He smile we'll see, but now it's you shining light time. Your spot light lets go.

Jaimie lets go. Her mum calls.

"Wow Jaimie that a long Limo How many of us did you expect to ride on this."

Brad. Let your sister be. His mom cried.

Are you guys ready to go? The Limo driver ask.

Jaimie, Her, mom, her dad and Bother and Beth and her other friends climb through the Limo.

This is it, now let's get you to your marriage Jaimie.

**...**

**At Matt house.**

He dial Blue phone Number waiting for the pickup. After three ring it got pick up.

"Matt if this doesn't have to do anything with Jaimie wedding, don't bother call me." Blue answer without on Exclamation chance of letting Matt Speak.

"It is Blue. I am going to sabotage the wedding, so I need your help of doing so?

I knew you would come through, matt, I will be there in five minutes with Dick.

**...**

**...**

**Guys I am truly sorry that wedding wasn't in this chapter but, it will start in the next...**

* * *

**...**

**What do you think Matt Blue and Dick will do? I am looking for your response. The more comments the foster the next chapter will be. **

**I love Jaimie and Beth friendship I like the way the make the world easier for them. Telling each other the truth, and joking around to make each other feels better. their friendship is really special.**

**Thanks. With lot of love.**

**Who does you shipped more? Matt or Peter with Jaimie. Please tell me.**


	6. weddings trouble It all ruin

Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.

Everyone was quiet by the priest question.

I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, that you confess it. For you to be well assured, that so many as be coupled together otherwise than God's Word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their Matrimony lawful. At which day of Marriage, if any man do allege and declare any impediment, why they may not be coupled together in Matrimony, by God's Law, or the Laws of the Realm; and will be bound, and sufficient sureties with him, to the parties; or else put in a Caution (to the full value of such charges as the persons to be married do thereby sustain) to prove his allegation; then the solemnization must be deferred, until such time as the truth be tried. If no impediment be alleged, then shall the

**Priest say to Peter:** With the have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? With the love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?

I will. Peter says.

**The Priest say to Jaimie**: With the have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

I will. Jaimie says.

Thus ends the formal betrothal. The couple shall advance to the Altar, led by the Minister, who shall then turn to the assembled company, and say:

**Scene Break**

Matt hurry up, we need to get their on time to stop the wedding.

I am trying Blue. Matt let his speed go up. Dick sat on the back quite he knew everything will be wrong today; they might even go to jail for. Longer he was helping his best friend at least he would go there happy.

**Scene Break**

Who give this Woman to be married to this Man?

Jaimie mum get herself ready: to follow the priest direction.

GROOM' VOW: "I, _, take thee _ to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth.

Then shall they loose their hands; and the Woman, with her right hand taking the Man by his right hand, shall likewise say after the Minister,

BRIDE'S VOW: I _ take thee_ to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom at bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth.

Then shall they again loose their hands; and the Man shall give unto the Woman a Ring, laying the same upon the Book with the accustomed duty to the Priest and Clerk. And the Priest shall bless the Ring(s) in the following manner:

Bless these Rings, O merciful Lord, that those who wear them, that give and receive them, may be ever faithful to one another, remain in your peace, and live and grow old together in your love, under their own vine and fig tree, and seeing their children's children. Amen.

Priest, take the Ring, and deliver it to the Man, to put it on the fourth finger of the Woman's left hand. And the Man holding the ring there, and taught by the Priest, shall say,

GROOM: With this Ring I thee wed, (here placing it upon her thumb) and with my body I thee honor, (here placing it upon her index finger) and with all my worldly goods I thee endow; (here placing it upon her ring finger) In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.

If it be a double-ring ceremony, let the Woman do the same as the Man, giving him the ring, and repeating the same words as he. They both shall kneel down; and the Minister shall say,

Let us pray. O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy Name; + that, as Isaac and Rebecca lived faithfully together, so these persons may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge, and may ever hereafter remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.

And here shall be said the LORD'S PRAYER.

Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. Then shall the Minister speak unto the people. For as much as N and N have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce therefore that they be Man and...

Jaimie screams, move. Everyone turn their heads and there was a car that was coming ahead with such speed. Everyone started screaming and left their chair.

Matt got out of his car and run up to Jaimie. Jaimie please don't marry him. With that Peter step in front of Jaimie and punched him. Matt stumble to the floor holding his bloody nose.

Peter tried to take another hit when Dick and Blue step in front of Matt and pushed him away from their friends.

Stop. Jaimie shouted. She couldn't believe she almost had become peter wife and in the last minutes Matt ruined it. she will never forgive him for this. With a trickle tears rolled down her face. she run. Run like she never had before.

With another look Beth runs after her.

...

...

...

T**his was kind of boring Chapter, I know. Peter and Jaimie didn't get married but close. Those of you that Peter and Jaimie fan sorry but, I am not done writing yet I might surprise. It's a hard chance Jaimie will get back with Matt.**

**I know what I am planning but I don't want you guys to know yet. stay tone and comment then the next chapter will come sooner. If have any question ask any idea write it down.**

**Thanks I hope you enjoy some of you not so much I guess.**


	7. A restrain older and athour notes

The Police that name mark grab Matt shoulder and throw him off the ground.  
Put your hands behind you back. Mark older. Matt let out a grown and did what they ask.  
Mark twined Matt hands and grab him by his shoulder

* * *

**Flash back**

* * *

_Matt stands up off the floor where Peter had punch him with anger. Blood was dripping down from where he had hit the floor.  
With Dick and Blue hold Peter. He wipes his mouth and swing at his enemy.  
Matt stop.  
Dick let go of peter and orders him. But Matt was so angry he wasn't listening.  
He moves pass dick and pushed peter again. Peter struggle to get out on Blue headlock He finally escaped from it. Matt threw another swing but Peter was faster and stronger than Matt go ever be. He grab Matt arm and twisted it behind his back and throw him off the floor.  
What they didn't know was Beth had already called the police after she runs after Jaimie. Matt struggled to get up. He waits till Peter wasn't looking and run with a speed knocking both of them out._

_What is going on One officer ask. His name was Davis. He has straight blond hair, skinny like a broomstick and he was probably almost seven foot tall._  
_Davis grabs Matt of Peter. I ask was it going on. Let me take care of him. The other officer said. His name was mark. He was like 5 feet and like around 11 inches tall. And was fat as hell_  
_who started this fight? Mark asks._  
_This explains to him what Matt had done, how he drives through, they're wedding and mess everything up. Matt tries to struggle in Mark arm._

* * *

**_End of flash back_**

* * *

Mark stacks Matt in the police car and drove off.  
Jaimie hated him. She doesn't want to ever see him again in his life. How could he ruin such a perfect day for her, and fight with her Fiancé after.  
She was sobbing in Beth shoulder. She felt like she could never be happy again. The supposed to be best day of her life, and just got ruin by an ex-boyfriend.

* * *

**... Read this, it's important**

* * *

**To tell you the truth, I am a Matt and Jaimie shipper. This supposed to be about them. But some reviews changing it for me. I don't want to disappoint you so I will do a hard thinking that Jaimie will stay with.**  
**But right now my mind on Peter because you guys want that. Although I might do a break up between Peter and Jaimie and have a love Triangle between Peter Matt and Jaimie.**

**Shipper name Jaiter= Peter and Jaimie: Mattie = Matt and Jaimie. Jatt= Matt and Jaimie and Pemie= peter and Jaimie**

**Every one of you whose read this, just give me a second and Put whom you ship and don't put it two times.**  
**Maybe after the love Triangle Jaimie will pick who she truly loves.**

**And plus you can review too.**


End file.
